


Uncertainty 1 thru 3

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-01
Updated: 2002-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:36:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atScullySlash, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onScullySlash's collection profile.





	Uncertainty 1 thru 3

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

  
Uncertainty 1 thru 3

### Uncertainty 1 thru 3

#### by Holliday

From: "allthings17gaxf" <> Date: Wednesday, February 27, 2002 4:11 AM 

Title: Uncertainty 1 thru 3  
Author: Holliday  
Paring: Scully/Reyes  
Rating: ?  
Disclaimer: I won nadda. Just the strange thought's that make the world go?   
  


* * *

The slow ticking of a clocking stirs me from my sleep. Opening my eyes it takes me a minute to gather where I am. Someone sleeps besied me for a second I think I got drunk again and follwed some stranger home. Yet a soft cry reminds me it wasn't a stranger who I follwed home. 

Rising from the bed. I grab my shirt that was shed in the haste of the previous nights jorney. Walking over to the crib I pick up the small child and cradel him in my arms and for a brief second I think this could be just a normal child and we could be just a normal couple. 

That is where the normalacy ends. This is not a picture of domestic we are not a normal couple and this is not a normal child. That much I am certain. This started three weeks ago. Agent Scully and myself where assigned a case an X-File or at at least that's how it turned out. 

This wasn't an X-File it was something more, Than that something primal. That opend a world neither of us had been looking for. Yet that is our life some of the most unexppected things seem to pop up when your'e not looking for them. 

Placing the child back in his crib. I crawl back in bed. She turns to look at me a slight smile creeps her face. I know before she voices her question what she is going to ask. I smile at her and pull her closer. Kissing her softly.I check the clock three hours until we each have sme place else to be.   
  


* * *

It's 6:00am.and I'm alone.As I lay in my bed. I can't really call it our bed. She dosen't offical live here. Yet. The shower turns off I watch as she walks out of the bathroom a towel wrapped her her body. The towel seems shorter. I guess it's her height. Still she looks amazing. 

Her dark locks dripping water on her shoulder. She smiles at me as she wips the towel and see her standing in all her naked glory. My view is obstructed as the white cloth. Smacks me in the face. 

A stifel the grunt. And reach up to pull it from my face. By the time my vison has cleared she's almost dressed. And I feel sadden that there will be no more flesh for me to roam. Pulling myself from the welcoming comfort of the bed. 

I head towards the bathroom. This time I don't squash the impulse to smack her back with the towel. She smiles at me. and pulls me closer. Kissing me. She pulls away as I potest a little. And point's in the direction of the shower. 

The water is warm. As I begin to wash away the nights and this mornings love making. Three weeks and I'm calling it love making. Love a four letter word. Which carries with it so much. I don't deny what I'm feeling. Nor do I want to question it. But I have to I am after all a scientist. and that's what scares me. Eight years ago I woulda been hard pressed to engage in a realtionship.Let alone one with a woman. And now I think that it woulda been just the same . 

I know this is different. Very diffrent. I like it. No I love it. I love her.Turning off the water the smell of food wafts thru my apartment. Pulling on the towel I'm in my closet grabbing clothes to wear for today's class. 

I go to check on my son who is no longer in his crib. This feeling I have about the three of us. Is interesting. I know she is with him and talking to him about the things I'm thinking and he just smiles and listens. 

Dressed and ready for the day. I walk thru the kitchen. My mother should be here in a few minutes. To pick up her grandson as I head off to work. We both know this but neither of us want's the other to be the first to go. So we sit and bask in the domestic bliss. At least while it lasts.   
  


* * *

The door bell ring's . I go to answer it. Mrs. Scuully stand there a little perplexed to see me. "Hello I'm Monica. A friend of Dana's." She looks me over for a second. Then smiles. And comes in. William is sitting on his mother's lap. Cooing at hi Grandmother. 

"Mom. Hi I see you've met Monica." I can tell my mother want's to know who this woman is who has opened my door so early in the mornig. "Dana" SHe say's in that mother voice which I know she want's to talk to me. 

I just look back at her. Knowing this conversation was bound to arise. I know this is not the time so I gather Williams thing's and know when I pick him up tonight I'll have to haneld this situation but for now I'm safe in my "normal life". 

"Well Dana I'll see you tonight." "Yes after class I'll be by to pick William up. TYhanks again Mom." She smiles at me as she heads out the door. 

I just don't understand my daughter sometime. She isn't the liitle girl I knew it seems as if she's changing right before my eyes again. I don't know what to male of it. I love but sometimes wonder if I my beliefs are to much for her to grasp. I leave her arpartment with more questions than I can ever know. 

"Well Dand. I guess we have to tell her now." Monica say's looking at me. 

"I guess your'e right. You only want to tell her so you can move in." 

"Well. Why not then I can be close to you and William all the time instead of half a world away." 

I smile at her and I wonder. Is it me or son she's worried about. I know she cares but for who?. Would it even matter I've fallen and I can't get up. For this diease there is no cure. 

tbc..........   
  


* * *

SHort I know but hey I'm comming so please let me know wha you think. Give me an idea I just might use it. :) 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Holliday


End file.
